theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
September 3, 2010
Nikki listens as Victor tells Michael how to handle the press. Nikki advises that in light of his troubles with Abby and Adam, he shouldn't alienate another child and should consider meeting Victoria half way. He protests, so Nikki pulls out Victoria's kiddie pictures to soften him up. Victor says he can't get past her being with Billy. Nikki muses that maybe he truly cares for her. Victor says that it is impossible. Nikki worries that they'll never get her back. Victor is certain Billy will ruin her life. Nikki says all the more reason to stay close. Billy kneels on his living room floor with ring in hand. The stunned Victoria makes him repeat his proposal before saying yes. Talk ensues about whether to plan a wedding or elope, but a boring church ceremony is out. They head up to check the forgotten pregnancy test. Billy runs down the stairs with it under a towel. He unwraps it and sings, "We're havin' a baby!" After celebrating a bit Victoria realizes they may have a false positive result because she left it for too long. She runs up and does another test and they wait. Billy says if it's negative, they can always try again. Victoria goes up to check, and Nikki and Victor come to the door. Billy lets them in as Victoria rushes down the stairs hollering that she's pregnant. She goes silent when she spots her parents and all glare at each other. Ronan stands shirtless beside her and says he can't get involved, not in his line of work. Chloe presses the point, which leads him to say he will be leaving once the case is solved. Chloe says that his family is here, even though they don't know who he is. Kevin comes and Ronan takes off. Chloe bursts into tears and asks what's wrong with her.Kevin hugs her. They sit down and talk about Ronan, and the pain of being cheated on and dumped. Kevin says she's amazing, funny, and beautiful: she should find someone worthy. She keeps talking about Ronan, causing Kevin to wonder if he should go back to being a bad guy. They decide to go pick up Delia together. Chance berates Heather for telling Ronan. Heather says that she cares about him being safe. Chance says she sold him out, and slams out. Paul shows up and asks why Heather's been crying. She explains what happened. Paul warns her to not even think of exposing Ronan; the drug dealers will retaliate. Heather says she trusts Owen Pomerantz, and telling him might put an end to her worrying. Paul realizes she's in love with Chance. Paul tells her to hang in there and then leaves. Heather calls Owen and asks him to meet her. Nina meets Paul to discuss the photo of Aidan. He warns that aging a grainy photo isn't an exact science. Nina says it's better than nothing. Paul leaves and Ronan appears at Nina's table. He tries to convince her to get Chance to leave town. Nina asks if he's threatened by Chance. Chance comes in and tells him not to talk to his mother. He says he saw him and Syd in the alley and thinks they're both dirty. Ronan laughs and tells him to stop playing games and get out of town. Chance refuses. Ronan tells him he just slept with Chloe. They are about to fistfight but Nina breaks it up. Ronan walks over to Syd and tells him not to kill Chance. Syd says they have orders from the top. Ronan says it's time he meets the guy at the top. Chance goes to Chloe's door and asks what she's doing sleeping with Malloy - she'll put herself in a casket. Kevin tells him to back off, but Chloe tells him that she should talk to him. Kevin goes to pick up Delia. Chance tells Chloe that he hates funeral and would hate if something were to happen to her or Delia. Chloe tells Chance there are things about Ronan he doesn't know, but she swore she wouldn't tell. Chance impresses upon her that lives could be at stake. Chloe says, "He's your brother." Kevin is at Crimson Lights with Delia. He happily buys chocolate treats for Chloe, and tells Delia that Chloe deserves them. Paul meets Nina on the patio at Crimson Lights. She tells him about Chance and Ronan's tense encounter. Paul brings up the email on the computer and asks if she's ready to see the photo. As they see it they all look shocked. Ronan and Meeks are in the alley to meet the top guy. Owen appears and is glad that Ronan is shocked. Ronan advises him not to have Chancellor killed. Owen says Ronan will be the one to do it in order to prove his loyalty. Next: Y&R will be preempted Monday due to Labor Day. Category:Daily Digest